Stones
by Ayvee
Summary: After Kartik's sarcastic comment to Gemma about her night spent with Simon Middleton, Gemma seeks Kartik out to demand what he meant by his question. Irritation turns into attraction as they use their bodies to convey their inner feelings. ONESHOT. LEMON.


I march towards Kartik's room nearby the stables. His question to me tonight was oddly sarcastic, filled with more hostility than necessary. I wonder what's gotten into him. Either way, it did not sit well with me and I was going to find out what the cause was.

I had been enjoying a relaxing evening tonight with Simon Middleton, and I was not about to let Kartik ruin it.

Finally reaching his door, I threw it open. It did not surprise me to see Emily sitting with him, but she was startled by my presence, especially at this late hour.

"Miss Doyle!" Standing quickly, she bowed to me, her face red with embarrassment.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Kartik alone," I hissed at her. Nodding quickly, she apologized and hurried out the door. Leaving us to ourselves, I narrowed my eyes at Kartik who seemed unbothered. Lowering his book to the table, he asked, "What would you like to speak about?"

Fueled by my own slight jealousy, I said, "I did not appreciate your comments tonight after the ball was over."

"What comments?"

He couldn't have actually forgotten that quickly, has he? "Your comments on whether or not I had a pleasant evening. What did you mean by that?"

Acknowledgement flashed in Kartik's eyes. "Oh, I was referring to your evening with the Muddleton guy."

"His name is Simon _Middleton_."

"Middleton, Muddleton. Whichever, it does not matter."

"It most certainly matters to me," I huffed. Standing tall, I hoped he didn't feel he could get away with his words tonight. I adored Simon, from what I knew of him. He was witty, handsome, and pleasant to speak to. Unlike Kartik who managed to infuriate me in less than seconds. Kartik's brow raised, apprehending me.

Leaning back in his chair, he sighed. I couldn't help but stare at the hollow of his neck and collarbones. He left his shirt unbuttoned towards the top. It looked very warm.

"Honestly, Gemma," he began, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what you see in him."

"He behaves like more of a gentleman than you do."

Kartik's eyes flashed. "I don't like the way he looks at you. Have you seen it yourself? He looks at you as though you are a ripe piece of fruit."

I laughed. "No, he doesn't. What are you talking about?"

"He looks at you as though you are only meant to be a trophy, nothing more. Something to be conquered, something to be gained." Irritated, he crossed his arms against his chest. I noticed the way the wiry muscles in his arms flexed and tightened, as if ready to spring.

Slowly, the realization came to me. "You threw the rocks at the window!"

"You let him get so close as to touch the brooch in your hair!"

Annoyed, I asked, "Why were you spying on me?"

Kartik opened his mouth to say something, but he could not find a logical explanation as to why.

"Exactly," I fumed. "You had no reason to throw those stones at his window, or to even spy on me in the first place. You were only to take care of the carriage until we were ready to leave."

Suddenly very angry, Kartik stood up. "Is that all you see me as, a carriageboy? Is it because I am not as rich as Simon Middleton? Not English?"

He loomed over me then, a dark figure impeding upon my space. I could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. The heat radiated from his body and I grew angry myself. Angry at his sudden hostility and angry at myself for what I had carelessly said.

"You are not merely a carriageboy," I said lamely, crossing my own arms against my chest.

"Then what am I to you?"

His dark brown eyes looked into my emerald green ones with anger in them, and I was startled to find his irritation with me attractive. To imagine his lean arms pinning me up against the wall. His jealousy showed, and it showed greatly. I needed to calm down, I told myself.

There was little space between he and I. The wall was against my back, providing me no room for escape. We glared at one another, our irritation and jealousy mixing to form a heated current between us.

"I-I didn't mean to say that." I let my pride get in the way. "You are more than a carriageboy. But why does it matter what you are to me? You have Emily. She's filled with nothing but admiration for you." I looked down and away, ashamed at my pettiness.

"I don't care for Emily in that way. She is simply an acquaintance."

"I believe you care for Emily much more than I do for Simon," I quipped.

"I don't," he retorted, pulling my face up so that I wouldn't look away from his temper. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his full lips, that looked so inviting.

Furious at myself for letting him have such an effect on me, I stated, "Then why do you allow her to sit in your room late nights? Why do you continue reading to her? If she is not someone you care for, then why-"

In a sudden swift motion, he closed the distance between us with an assertive kiss. His lips crashed into mine and I was too shocked to do anything. They were full and warm, just as I had imagined, as they pressed into mine. With one hand, he entangled his fingers in my hair and with the other, he pressed into the small of my back.

I was most shocked at the electric feeling pulsing through my veins at this one kiss. This undeniable physical attraction that I have for Kartik that didn't surface until just this moment.

I allowed my hands to travel upwards to his head, pulling him closer to me by the back of his neck. I ran my hands through his hair, and he obliged, letting me pull him in. His tongue flicked against my lips, asking for entrance. I let him in, and our tongues explored the warmth behind the other's lips.

"Gemma…" he groaned. I was panting when we broke away. "Why do you do this to me?"

Out of breath, I asked, "Do what?"

Moving close to my ear, he whispered, "I feel like…" He continued to move down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on my tender flesh. I bit my lip, holding back a moan. "...you know what you do."

Taking both my wrists in each hand, he held them above me so that I was pinned against the wall beneath him. God, my mind was in a frenzy. All I wanted was for him to put those lips elsewhere instead of teasing me.

"I don't…" I stumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a hard suck on my neck, I gasped. Turning my head away, I wanted him to have more access. It felt too good and I couldn't help myself. He kept moving his lips down towards my breasts. Trailing kisses all the way down. He moved his hands to cup both of my breasts at this point while I kept my hands on his shoulders. Kneeling before me, looking up at me with nothing but want and desire in his eyes, he murmured, "Would you allow Simon Middleton to touch you like this?"

Using both hands, he grabbed the top of my corset and pulled them down to reveal my bare chest. My breasts poured over my dress due to the tightness of the corset, and he moved his lips to one of my nipples, circling it with his tongue. With his hand, he fondled the other teasingly. I moaned a little bit at how good it felt, forgetting what he asked. Pleasure came in waves throughout my body, and my entrance pulsed, begging to be touched.

"Would you?" he asked me again, buried between my breasts.

"No," I gasped. I wanted him closer, but I was too hesitant to act on my urges.

Kissing my stomach through the thin fabric of my dress, he asked me, "But you allow _me_ to touch you like this?"

God, yes. I could not imagine Simon Middleton touching me so roughly, so possessively. "Yes," I said, holding his head in both of my hands. I could feel his smirk through my dress and I grew agitated. "Kartik, please."

Lifting me with both hands on my waist, he carried me over to his bed and got on top. Wrapping both my legs around his own waist, he pressed his hips into me. I felt his hardness through both of our clothes. He kissed me again, more aggressively. We battled for dominance with our tongues, our hands exploring each other's body feverishly.

His hand slipped below my dress, and I felt his fingers press against my entrance through my panties. I drew in a breath as he murmured against my neck, "You're so wet."

I opened my legs wider for him and he grinned at me. I blushed and looked away. "Are you proud?"

"I am, as long as it's not the Middleton guy making you feel this way."

Pushing aside my panties, he pushed one finger inside and began to move slowly, in and out. I let out a soft moan, and encouraged by that, he pushed his second finger in, pumping slightly faster than before. I squeezed his shoulders with both of my hands, not knowing how else to react to this new sensation between my legs. It felt nice to have something inside of me, satisfying this aching feeling.

I could feel my juices lubricating his fingers as he pushed them in and out of me. I continued moaning, growing louder the faster he went. He sucked on my nipples, giving my body the maximum pleasure it could from foreplay.

All of a sudden, we heard voices from outside his room in the stables. Taking one hand quickly, he placed it against my mouth to quiet my moans. I had forgotten the servants were still up late at night, probably checking on the horses. I could get in trouble for being caught in Kartik's room, me with someone viewed as a servant. Not that he actually was, he was simply playing the role of one, but still. I was an English girl, and he was an Indian boy. We weren't meant to be in society's eyes. I was supposed to be with someone more respectable, like Simon.

But oh, Kartik made me feel so good. I knew that this was shameful of me. I should not be giving away my virginity like this. But no one would find out, I'd hope.

Lowering his face between my thighs, he lifted my dress so that it fell elegantly against my hips. We locked eyes briefly, filled with lust and jealousy.

"I want you to be mine," he breathed. "If only for tonight. No one else's."

I nodded, waiting anxiously.

With that acceptance, his tongue found his way to my sensitive clit, lapping at it hungrily. It sent shivers of pleasure through me, and I fought hard to keep my moans at a quieter volume. He circled my clit with his tongue and pumped two fingers inside of me, a smile forming on his lips when he felt me writhing below him.

"Kartik," I moaned. "Keep… going…"

Slowing his pace, he stopped licking at my clit and fingered me instead. He looked up at me smugly, teasing me. I was frustrated, my body begged for more.

"Remind me what you saw in Simon again."

I hated his expression, the way he teased me. "I don't remember."

"You don't?" Kartik continued pumping his fingers into me. "I believe you said he was more of a gentleman than I."

I don't want a gentleman right now, I wanted him to take me and make me his. I wanted him to have me. My insides tightened against his fingers periodically, and he began licking my clit again.

"Is this what you want?" he asked against my sex.

"Yes," I whimpered, lifting my hips so they'd press harder against his face.

"But I am no gentleman to you, Gemma."

"And I am no proper lady," I countered, face flushed.

Lifting himself above me, he rested his arms on both sides of my face. We were eye to eye now. "Gemma, you do this to me."

Taking my hand, he led it down to his erect member through his pants. Face red, I didn't know what to do. He took his pants off and wrapped my hand around his shaft. He kissed my neck roughly and began to finger me again.

I allowed my hand to move up and down. He growled against my neck, leaving marks across my chest. I felt his shaft twitch against my hand, and I moved faster, feeling encouraged. I liked making him feel this way. He groaned and thrusted into my hand himself.

"I want to be inside of you."

In response, I kissed him hungrily and he undressed me completely so that I was lying naked underneath him. In seconds, he was bare himself, having thrown both our clothes aside to the wooden floors beneath the bed. His body was tan and smooth, his muscles lean. His broad shoulders hovered above me, and his eyes were dark with nothing but desire and awe. He looked down at my body, trailing it from top to bottom. I felt myself blushing.

His member throbbed against my abdomen, and thoughts of Simon came up. The comparison between Simon and Kartik tonight was drastic. Simon touched my hair tenderly. He was formal and polite with me back at the party. Kartik tasted my body hungrily, ravenous for more. Possessively, he wanted to take my purity, to make me his. Thinking about that got me wetter, and I could tell Kartik could sense my arousal.

He pressed his member against my sex, groaning softly at the moist and the warmth. Rubbing the tip against the entrance, he leaned down to kiss me passionately. I welcomed it, grinding against him encouragingly.

"Gemma," he moaned. And he pushed himself into me all the way. I gasped, feeling his whole length, unused to the size. Wrapping his fingers into mine, we held hands as he slowly thrusted into me. "You feel so tight. It feels good." And he hung his head down beside me, his hair tickling my cheek. His expression was pure pleasure.

Kissing his jawline, he began thrusting into me quicker, desperate to feel more. I tightened my legs around him, feeling shudders of pleasure ripple through my body.

"More," I gasped, looking up at him with lust filled eyes. I kept moaning, matching his thrusts with my own. Forgetting all about Simon Middleton tonight, I just wanted to feel Kartik inside of me.

He gave me exactly what I wanted, moving against me more aggressively. Holding one of my legs up against his shoulders, he hit me deeper and I gave a loud moan. We kept moving, lost in each other's bodies and the smell of sex permeating the room. I could feel his release building up, same as mine. He moved much faster now, groaning from sheer pleasure.

"Kartik!" I cried out, just as I climaxed with him. My hands grabbed his shoulders tightly as he released his cum into me, holding onto my waist. Giving me one final pump, he gently collapsed on top of me. Exhilarated, he kissed me with a smile on his face.

I scowled at his giddiness, not forgetting our earlier conversation. "So, what did you mean by your comment tonight?"

He grinned at me. "I don't remember. But I won't be throwing anymore stones in the nearby future."


End file.
